Many different battery-powered devices are charged via a USB connection. Charging a battery in a USB device commences with attaching the USB device to a host device that is capable of providing current to charge the batteries in the USB device. Subsequent to attachment, a determination is made as to the type of USB device and the type of host device that are attached together. If a charging port is detected, the charging port provides current to charge the batteries in the USB device.
Over time, several different battery charging specifications have been developed for different charging ports. The different battery charging specifications have created some conflicts between different charging ports and different USB devices. Accordingly, not all battery-powered USB devices will enter a charging mode when attached to all charging ports.